Quidditch, Essays, UnicornsHagrid
by poverty-sucks
Summary: What do these things all have in common? Nothing really..just a little fic I wrote while suffering an injury...MMRH!


This is me writing and posting randomly...Big mistake  
  
While the rest of the Hogwarts students were enjoying a few more hours sleep before they would wake and eat a nice breakfast in the warm and comfortable castle, the Gryffindor Qudditch team sat sleepily in the changing rooms listening sadly to the heavy rain that was now pummeling the roof. The maniac captian was in the Captian's Office plotting something undoubtably suicidal for the team to practice in the gail outside.  
Suddenly she was before them all. The sat up a little straighter and pretended to be wide awake as she gave them one of her infamous glares that had even been known to scare Peeves away.  
"I'm sorry for the hour, but I had a dream about the most astounding play ever..." she trailed off dreamily as if she was about to be handed the cup that minute, she shook her head and continued briskly, "Like I said, the play was too good to forget or wait to practice, so I had to get you all up and ready."  
"But it's Hufflepuff's day to have the pitch!" wailed Caradoc Dearborn, desperatly trying to lift the lid of his left eye, which refused to open. "We had it yesterday and we'll have it tomorrow!"  
There were several grunts of agreement.  
"Y-y-yes," yawned Mafalda Hopkirk "give us a break Minerva!"  
Minerva pursed her lips. "I woke you all up early so we could practice before Hufflepuff ever got out here; surley you're grateful for a bit of extra practice?" she gave them all a threatening glance that bent them all into submission.  
"Yeah, of coarse we are, just thrilled..."  
"Nothing like an early practice...in the rain..."  
"Who needs breakfast anyway..."  
Soon the team was out on the field, getting blown in all directions while being constantly deluged in icy water, battling fatigue and hunger. Minerva alone seemed to be gaining from the practice. She enthusiastically taught them some of her plays and didn't even seem to mind when the Quaffle she was attempting to pass blew out of sight and little David Potter was forced to brave the powerful winds to retrieve it.  
"This is an excellent opprotunity to develop your skills!" Minerva shouted to the team. "We are very fortunate to have a chance to practice in unusal conditions!"  
It was lucky that the sky was still dark because the whole team looked as if they wanted nothing better than to dive bomb her, and many of the members probably would if it had not been for the wind blowing them across the pitch.  
An hour later the Gryffidor Quidditch Team was limping and staggering to the changing rooms, all the while casting Minerva dirty looks.  
"That was a complete waste of time!" Howled Alphard Black angrily as he dried his hair. "I wasted an entire mornig getting pummeled and I missed breakfast!"  
Minerva acted as if she hadn't heard him and marched onward toward the castle.  
  
All during lessons Minerva felt less than happy. She couldn't help but be slightly dissapointed with her Transfiguration homework. It had recieved one hundred-thrity nine pecent but she had left out the bit about Vanishing spells and the knowledge of her blunder ruined her whole day.  
"Hello Minnie, how did Transfiguration go?" asked Minerva's best friend Amelia Bones as the two girls sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Amelia had been excused from lessons to take care of a broken nose she had sustained in a duel against her brother, Edgar.  
"Oh great," said Minerva moodily slopping beef cassorol on her plate. "We got our essays back today, I only got 139% on mine."  
Amelia snorted but made no further comment.  
Just then an enormous young man thundered into the Great Hall and looked at each table, then hurried over to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Minerva and Amelia, ignoring the snickers from the other students. Minerva recognized the man as Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper's apprentice.  
"Could one o' you help me out with a unicorn?" he asked the girls, his black eyes pleading. "She's been hurt bad bu' she won' let no un but a woman touch her."  
"I can't do it!" said Amelia going white. " I'm scared of horses!"  
"I'll do it." Minerva said getting to her feet and following Hagrid outside into the rain.  
"I think she had a run-in with a werewolf," he explained as she struggled to keep up with him. "Ogg had to leave me here while he did business in Diagon Ally."  
They had arrived at the cabin near the forest. Hagrid entered with Minerva on his heels. The cabin was small but well lit and warm. In the tiny kitchen was a beautiful silver creature tethered to the oven trying frantacly to escape. It had bloody slash marks across it's back.  
"Coul'n't have 'er outside." Hagrid explained. "I jus' need you to go up to 'er an' calm 'er down."  
The Unicorn was now braying loudly. Minerva took a steadying breath and stepped forward cautiously.  
The Unicorn calmed at once and stared at her with it's large violet eyes. Minerva stretched out her fingers and gave it a nervous pat. The coat was softer than anything Minerva had ever touched. The unicorn whinnied serenely as she stroked her, she didn't even notice Hagrid ease in to treat her wounds.  
A few hours later the young unicorn was sleeping peacefully.  
"Yeh did a right good job." said Hagrid beaming. He was a few years older than Minerva and she thought he was rather good looking.  
"Thanks," she said going red (why she didn't know.) "I better get back to the castle."  
Hagid looked at her sadly. "It's pourin'. Yeh'll get soaked."  
"Well..." she was going against all her better judgement. "I suppose I could stay awhile longer..."  
Hagrid beamed.  
  
"Minnie! Where are you going?" asked Amelia "Don't tell me your sneaking off again!"  
It had been three weeks since the unicorn incident. It was now past midnight, Minerva had just been getting ready to sneak out of the Commonroom but was caught by Amelia, who had been sitting in armchair. She had noticed Minerva sneaking out in the dead of night for the past couple weeks. She had said nothing about it then, but when Minerva became more withdrawn from Amelia she had decided to finally confront her.  
"I-I'm not...wait, what are you doing? said Minerva quickly  
"Oh no you don't!" Amelia stood up and strode over to Minerva. "Come now, this is absurd. We're best friends, you should be comfortable confiding in me."  
When Minerva didn't say anything and continued to avoid Amelia's gaze she went on,  
"I won't tell anyone you know."  
Finally Minerva looked her in the eye. "I'm meeting someone." she muttered.  
Amelia's large hazel eyes went very wide. Minerva could see a grin fighting to spread across her face.  
"Who?" She whispered quietly, as if asking too loudly would cause a fire.  
Mierva smiled and sighed dreamily, a very uncharactaristic thing for her, "Rubeus.."  
"Hagrid?" sceamed Amelia so loudly that Minerva was sure everyone in the tower was awake. She clapped a hand over Amelia's open mouth whispering "Yes Amy, but keep it down!"  
"But Minnie..."she said in an almost awestruck voice when Minerva moved her hand. "You're only sixteen! He's what...Twenty-two?"  
"Twenty-one! And that's not that big of difference." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, he's the only boy who ever liked me."  
"But--"  
"I've got to go, Amy!" Minerva said loudly heading for the portrait hole. "We'll talk tomorrow!" and then she dissapeared.  
Amelia clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "What has gotten into her?"  
  
Boy, I'm really going to regret this fic in the morning...I think you'd better flame...sorry. This was supposed to be like a day in the life kinda thing but I guee... not. I am so sorry! IF you hated it, Review. If not well, same to you. I don't know if I'll continue this. Oh yeah and I thought I should give you all a er... "nice" mental picture. I just got stabbed in the ass because my stupid sister left a knife lying in the armchair. IT HURT. See details in my bio... 


End file.
